Ghoul School for girls Chapter 1
by hillbill123
Summary: When Lea goes to school, it's much more than she expected. Miner Forty Niner, Frankenstein, and Werewolves. But when she's there, she realizes she's being followed.


Ghoul School for Girls

Gillea "Lea" Webbington trudged towards the plane. She was in Beverly Kills, and was catching a plane to Salem Massachusetts. She dragged her sprained ankle behind her tiredly. The night before she was swimming, and had banged her foot on a piece of coral. Did she tell her parents? Of course not! She told them she was playing zombie. She got onto the plane, and saw only 3 teenage Ghouls on there. _Are they going to Ghoul school too? _She scrambled into her seat, and glanced around nervously. There was a werewolf, zombie and a- what was she? She had pale green skin, stitches, and one green eye, one brown. Lea pulled out a roll of gauze, and wrapped her ankle. She noticed the werewolf look her way. "Okay, guys. I'm Gillea, but call me Lea. I'm on my way to Ghoul School for Girls." Lea explained. The werewolf grinned. "I'm Pawla. I'm going to where Lea's going." Then the zombie stood up. "I'm Monsteretta. I'm going where Pawla and Lea are going." Then the girl with pale green skin stood up. "I'm Steinella. I'm going where you guys are going." She said shyly. Pawla clapped her hands. "We're all going to Ghoul School for Girls than." She said, wrapping her arm around Monsteretta. "We're best friends." She said quickly. The other 2 laughed, and smiled warmly at each other. Lea looked at Pawla. "So, I'm daughter of the sea monster. You're a werewolf. You're a zombie, and Steinella- what are you?" Steinella merely laughed. "Daughter of Frankenstein." She explained. The three others looked at each other. Lea reached down to touch her ankle, and winced quietly. Pawla, who had the eye of a hawk, saw her wince. "What's wrong?" She asked, obviously puzzled. Before Lea could answer, a voice rang out. "This is your captain speaking. We will reach our destination in 3 short hours. In the meantime, enjoy some packing peanuts." Some packing peanuts floated by. Ghosts were carrying them. Lea grabbed 3 packs, and tore them open. Her fin was sharp, and she sliced them open with that. Her ankle was stinging. The coral was probably poisonous. She glanced around, and saw Pawla, Monsteretta, and Steinella were having trouble opening their packets. Lea stifled a laugh, and got up. She limped over, and sliced open the packets for them. Steinella thanked her, as did Pawla and Monsteretta. She looked over towards the door of the Pilot Chamber. She wondered if HE was a ghost. Then she felt the plane jerk back. "Here we are." Said a different voice. No. it hadn't been 3 hours. More like 3 minutes. She looked out the window, and saw nothing but sky. The "Pilot" was lying. The other girls knew it too. Lea and Pawla exchanged nervous looks. Steinella bit her lip. The plane was slowing down. But then it was jerking all around. "Erm- minor difficulties." Said the static voice of the so called pilot. Steinella stood up, and walked cautiously over to Lea's seat. "What's going on?" She asked, looking around. Lea shrugged. "I don't know. Go ask Pawla." Pawla, who seemed to be explaining what was going on to Monsteretta looked at her. "What?" She asked. Of course, she couldn't hear Lea. The plane was making buzzing noises now. The lights flickered, on and off. Lea got up, and fought back tears as she stepped on her ankles. She walked on it, step by step, over to the door that led to the Pilot chamber. She laid her hand on the knob, and heard Pawla shout, "No!" Lea spun around, and saw that the lights stopped flickering, they stopped jerking around, and there were no more buzzing noises. She walked painfully back to her seat and fished through her bags for her iFang. She grabbed it out, and called her dad. Nobody answered. Of course! They were on the plane. No bars. She groaned, and put the fang shaped phone back in her bag.

π β π

They had finally reached the school. Lea followed closely behind Pawla. Steinella stood behind Lea, rubbing her hands together nervously. Monsteretta led the group, and looked at the taxi. A skeleton sat in the front, and honked the horn. "Hurry up, ghouls!" The four looked at each other, and walked to the taxi. They babbled on about how they were so excited to go to the school, and how they were so relieved that the so called pilot was co-pilot when the pilot blacked out because he was tired. Finally, the taxi stopped in front of a giant castle where girls raced towards the great hall. A giant sign hung above a gate. It read: _Ghoul School for Girls. _Lea looked at Steinella, and then started to the school. The three others followed, looking at each other as they did so. The school was gigantic. The doors were taller than all of them. Except for some girl, who was probably daughter of the giant. As girls came from all different directions, Lea looked around happily. "How awesome is this place?" She asked the girls. Pawla shrugged. "Eh," She said, wiggling her hand back and forth. Lea chuckled, and walked on. She pulled her bag behind her, along with her ankle. She reached the castle, and walked into the Great Hall. Thousands of girls from all around the world sat in there, talking. Lea walked to a chart that showed who was going in which room. She shared with Steinella, and Hallowella Clawdius. She walked away toward her dormitory, to see a Were Cat examining her claws. "Do they look good?" She asked. "Sure- Um, has Steinella arrived yet?" Hallowella looked up. "No. Who is she?" "Our other roommate." Hallowella glared at her. She flipped her orange hair over her shoulder, and glared again.

π β π

Pawla looked over the charts, and saw she shared a room with Clawdia Pawlor, and Silvia Gold. She slung her bag over her shoulder and hugged Monsteretta. "Good luck with the other zombies." She walked up to her room, and saw a werewolf and a shiny girl. "Hi! I'm Silvia Gold, daughter of the miner 49er." Pawla looked at her. "That's cool. Clawdia? Is that you?" Clawdia and Pawla were cousins. They had a friendly hug, and chuckled. "I haven't seen you since- well, since Hairy was born." Hairy was Pawla's little brother. "Yeah. Now he's one and a half years old." The two talked about siblings, life, and boys. Silvea on the other hand stared out the window. She looked at the ground, hoping to see a hint of a whole she could mine in the next day.

π β π

Monsteretta sat in her room. She had a room with Aspen Bark, daughter of Mother Nature, and Cupidice Love, daughter of Cupid. She rolled a poster onto the wall when a neon green girl with blue eyes and brown hair came in. "Hi. I'm Aspen. Are you Cupidice?" Aspen asked. "No, I'm Monsteretta." "Oh, right. The zombie who speaks everything but Zombie." Monsteretta glared at Aspen. She already could tell they weren't going to be friends. Just than a bubblegum pink girl with pink and white striped hair pulled into a bun came in. She had pink wings and a sheath of arrows clung to her back. She also had a pink bow with hearts on the end in her hands. "Hi, I'm Cupidice. But all me Dice." Aspen looked at her. She stifled a laugh. "What? Did I say something funny?" Dice asked sweetly. "Yes, you said to call you Dice." Dice rolled her eyes. "So what?" She said, still very sweetly. Aspen glared again. "Never Mind." She sat down, and twirled her brown hair around her finger

π β π

Steinella walked into the room and saw Lea and Hallowella. "Lea! We're roommates!" She said excitedly. Lea looked up from doing her nails with Hallowella. "Oh. Yeah." She said with a grin. She admired Hallowella's brilliant work on her toe claws.

Steinella looked at them, and looked at her own nails. She had bitten them down so much. She walked over to her bed, and hung up a message board. She pinned empty sticky notes on, and heard Lea and Hallowella talking about swimming. Steinella had never swam before. She would fall apart. She heard Hallowella say something about Steinella being boring, and she snapped around. "What?" Hallowella snickered, as did Lea. Steinella got up, threw a coat on, and opened the door. She slammed the door behind her, and walked into the courtyard. She kicked the ground and noticed a bright green figure. She headed that way, and the girl looked at her. "Hi. I'm Aspen." She said. "Aspen Bark." Steinella looked her over. Of course. With leaves for ears. "I'm Steinella Frank." Steinella. Then she decided she should have a nickname. "But call me Ella."

π β π

Silvia ran her fingers across the quartz wall. She saw something big approaching, and saw it was the giantess. She walked around it, and headed for the great golden doors. She examined the gold, then walked outside. She found a small rock, and turned it over. She stuffed it in her pockets and continued to walk. She touched a flower, and it turned to silver. She jerked her hand away, and looked at it. She touched a tree, and it turned to white opal. She looked at her hand again, and shrugged. She touched a beautiful flower, and it turned to diamond. She picked it, and took it inside. Silvea saw Pawla and Clawdia had begun to draw pictures to put on their message boards. Silvea found one of her golden pots, filled it with dirt, and placed the flower in it. She then looked at Pawla and Clawdia. "May I join you?" she asked. The two smiled. "Of course." So the three girls were doing portraits of each other, and making remarks about how beautiful one was, or how ugly. They laughed when Pawla drew a portrait of herself with cat ears and whiskers. It was a great night, until the Giantess went to sleep.

π β π

Monsteretta covered her ears with her pillow as she listened to the giantess snore. Dice sat, playing with her arrows and shooting her targets. She couldn't sleep, and so she practiced shooting. Monsteretta lifted the pillow from her eyes. "Can you please stop?" "Sure." Dice collected her arrows, and began to place them neatly in her sheath. The two waited for Aspen to return, but knew they couldn't sleep anyway. Then Monsteretta found some old earplugs in the bedside table, and they fell asleep. Aspen entered at midnight, waving to Ella. Monsteretta's eyelids fluttered open, and she saw Aspen. "Aspen, go to sleep." Aspen glared at her, and fell face first onto her bed. Dice stifled a laugh, and closed her eyes. Her pink eyelashes fluttered, then went still.

π β π

Silvia awoke, and her eyelids fluttered. She sat up as sunlight shone through the window. She sat up, and smiled. She slept through the night. She pulled off her covers, and put on her clothes. A golden dress with silver pumps. She pulled her blonde hair with silver streaks into a bun. She pinned it with diamond bobby pins, the grabbed her bag. She walked downstairs to the cafeteria, and dug into the spidercakes they provided. She watched as more girls came in, and the giantess had to sit ON a table. Silvia laughed, and finished her food. A girl with a red ring around her neck came in. She sat down next to Silvia, and smiled. "I'm Hollow Sleeper." Said Hollow with a grin. "I'm-" Then Clawdia sat down in between them.

Lea walked into the cafeteria, and wondered where Steinella was. She hadn't seen her since Hallowella called her weird. She was worried. She dragged her ankle behind her. It turned out Hallowella was just a bratty cat who wanted to make Steinella leave. Lea ate her food sadly, and then saw a familiar pea green girl coming in. "Steinella!" She cried, running to hug her. Steinella accepted the hug, and looked at Lea. "It's Ella." Then she swished her hair in her face, and walked away.


End file.
